terrariafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tema del foro:Discusión general/@comment-26301769-20161010194555
¿Que de qué me he cansado? De tanto inútil. A lo mejor me podrían banear por este post, pero me da igual. Antes quiero aclarar una cosa que mucha gente no sabe. Lord, Chief, Riko yo y los demás somos adolescentes. Tenemos 14-15 años. Que nadie nos vea como adultos porque aquí hay pocos. Esto está regentado por básicamente niños. Empezaré con una frase del General Douglas McArthur muy aplicable: "Se te recordará y valorará por las reglas quebrantadas, no por las obedecidas". Iré por partes. Primero Supernal. es verdad lo de que a la wiki le falta indeterminación, y mucha. Algunos moderadores (Galaxy por ejemplo, me da igual decir nombres) parecen bots que a la mínima te sueltan el protocolo como si fueran bots. Luego, otros se crecen y se creen superpoderosos cuando se les puede quitar ese poder de un plumazo. Pero en esto otro te equivocas. Teóricamente no debe haber un solo buro para que el poder sea repartido. Ya sé lo de que lo hiciste mal en lo del destituirle by the face sin mirarte a ti mismo, lo he leído. Por tanto deberías haber consultado un poco más y no solo a Terradead. También fue un poco fallo de Lord no decir desde el principio por qué no era activo, pero todos cometemos errores. Y voy a aplicar aquí la frase del general. Lord ha hecho más por esta wiki que gran parte de los usuarios juntos. Por eso si falla un poco se le puede perdonar yo creo. Respecto a lo siguiente, yo no te veo como un dictador absolutista. Y no se me ha olvidado todo lo que has hecho por esta wiki, no señor. Este hilo ya es bastante largo como para poner aquí una lista. Pasemos a Lord. Sinceramente, no quiero que te retires. Y buena parte de la wiki tampoco. Es cierto que los de wikia cambian cada 2x3, pero qué se le va hacer. Habrá que adaptarse y sobrevivir, no ser la especie extinguida. Evidentemente no te podemos obligar a quedarte, esto es opcional. De hecho, podría ahora mismo haber hecho algo mucho más divertido como matar un Malfestio (MH). Pero estoy aquí. Y ojalá te quedes. Es verdad que mucha gente es inútil y que no sirven para nada. Ojalá hubiera una especie de examen para todos los usuarios para ver qué saben hacer. Así que bueno. Espero, Liord Ender que esto no sea tu End y que a ti, Supernal, dejen de tratarte como a un dictador. Ojalá que esto vuelva a ser como en los viejos tiempos, ¿os acordáis, Terra Boss, Riko, Lord, Chief y el resto de usuarios que llevan un año o más? ¿Os acordáis de la que se lió cuando salieron las lunas helada y de calabaza y el Fishron? Esos eran los mejores tiempos. Espero que a los veteranos les haya dado aunque sea unos puntos de nostalgia y que los nuevos busquen las reliquias de la wiki y se sorprendan. Hola de nuevo, Wiki Terraria.